


Flippy Centric Bullshit

by Marlc



Series: Rewriting htf because i love myself [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Blood, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Existential Crisis, Mentally Ill Characters, Mild Gore, Mystery, No Romance, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Forces, and most importantly utter buffoonery, exploring illnesses i dont have while also staying in my lane, later tho, lead up to bigger stories, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlc/pseuds/Marlc
Summary: Flippy doesn't realize somethings wrong with this town until it's too late.Exploration of a growing story from Flippy's POV but mostly me going the fuck off





	1. Author’s Note|Trigger Warnings

This fic may contain themes of death and memory loss. If you are easily triggered by mentions of blood, gore, or unreality, read at your own risk.

I don't have DID or PTSD, so his symptoms will be kinda vague but I just wanna define his character before I start other works. If anyone who does have DID/PTSD would like to leave a critique it would be deeply appreciated. Enjoy!

P.S. if you're not familiar with the source material it has no plot and handles mental illness very poorly so I don't recommend it lol


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of writing these real late and not proofreading so if u see a mistake lmk good NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Rewriting this whole thing bc of a friend's suggestions ;0  
> I don't actively care about sticking to strict guidelines anymore so now we're a stream of consciousness bay bee//

Flippy has been at war for a very long time. Before he joined the military, he was at war with his family. Under circumstances he could never grasp, he soldiered his way through childhood; but being abused from such a young age breaks you, and so he shattered into one hundred pieces and glued himself back together into some kind of functioning "adult" and moved on to something bigger than him. Much too young to hold himself together, he fractures further, until the part of him that holds it together when he can't takes on the persona of the only thing that can protect him; a killer. It's too late when he finally gets discharged, and he has nowhere to go and no one to go to. He takes what he can get, teaches himself how to manage again, and then moves as far away from any of his memories as he can.

His first mistake is moving here.

A lot of people get caught up in the idea of moving to a small town to leave their past behind them that they don't consider everything wrong with small towns. The level of isolation coupled with overfamiliarity leaves you in a state of cognitive dissonance that could let just about anything in. A place on the outskirts of society; never heard of on the news and unaware of the outside world... it's the perfect place to be left to die. He barely noticed it when his symptoms start to become worse a couple of months after moving in. He hadn't fully dissociated since leaving his old life behind, so it shocks him to hear his neighbors tell him how much his behavior has changed. He's not afraid of himself, but I can't help the feeling of dread when he realizes his neighbors aren't telling him the full story.

He lives his life and ignores it. He doubles down on his routine, makes time to socialize, distracts himself with everything he can and keeps his ear out for changes he can't see. Just as he begins to change, everyone else does too. Or, maybe, it's not that they're changing, but that fear has made him more vigilant. Whatever the truth is, he watches his back and hopes the place he's made for himself doesn't fall out from under his feet.

That's when he starts to blackout.

When Flippy begins to blackout more and more, he can't help but find it only a minor inconvenience. Nothing bad is happening, and at most the worst that happens is he can't find something the next morning or has to clean up a mess. Being fractured never made him any less human, it just made it harder to keep track of things sometimes. No one's told him anything out of the ordinary, so he trusts himself to keep his routine going and keep himself safe. Trust is all he has now, so he grasps onto it tightly and doesn't let go.

But it only gets worse from there. Broken glass has to be swept away, his friends flinch away from him at gatherings, and he doesn't know where he's going in the middle of the night. He tells himself he's just stressed from the move. He ignores the odd looks from the neighbors. He ignores the bad news that seems to evaporate by the next day. As long as it's all in his head, it can be managed. Delusions and paranoia can be managed. The truth can't.

It's not until he wakes up with blood on his hands that he really begins to wonder if this town is doing something to him.


	3. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working out how I want to write this, but im getting somewhere. id love some more feedback!

It had been another week before it became too unbearable for him to stay silent.

Full panic didn't set in immediately. He didn't have time to panic, but the more days he woke up numb and in some level of dishevelment, he started to piece some things together. There were few discrepancies to be found, but there were two things to be known.

1\. People were afraid of him.

2\. The blood wasn't his.

Which meant whatever he was doing while his alter took over, he was either hurting others or scaring the hell out of them. Flippy wished it were the latter, but he knew better because for all the blissful ignorance he had forced himself, the fact people kept disappearing for a couple of days and then suddenly coming back with no memory of the past couple of days either meant his neighbors were lying to him or really fucking stupid. With his luck, it was both.

So he started searching. He looked for the glimpses of the real problem he had seen before and came up empty-handed. It was dumb to ignore for so long because now the lack of news he was so sure he had seen before could really be blamed on him being crazy. So then, finally, he started sitting people down and asking them the questions he should have been since the start. It was scary to know just how many people were truly ignorant of what was going on around them, to see the few people who were someone unaffected and inobservant. Eventually, someone was able to, rather uncomfortably, point him in the right direction.

The fact Flaky let Flippy into her house was shocking, but not completely out of line. Being the person who had lived here the longest, they were the one everyone came to talk about... he didn't know what exactly. After all that 'asking around', the best answer he could get was to go to them, so he did. They'd been calm enough about the whole thing. He didn't exactly come to their house calm and cool, but he did so with enough respectfulness to be escorted in and promptly explain what was happening. Not that it wasn't unlikely they were cutting to the chase so they could kick him out quicker. From how he's heard it, Flaky's particular affliction was the most unpredictable, and mostly triggered by the prospect of someone else going on the attack, so it wasn't like he could hold it against them.

Flaky explained everything. How whatever supernatural bullshit had been cursing them, it was keeping them alive just to watch them torture each other. "Those disappearances? It takes a day to come back from the dead." They practically had a script to read off of, it sounded so fake. The culmination of months of paranoia and he's told he's cursed to murder people in his sleep. Maybe there's something in the water. They go into who all is affected(apparently it's just their isolated block) and where and how it affected their little town, but nothing about the origin. He tried his best to seem like he believed them, but Flaky sees right through it. They sigh. "You'll find out one way or another. Even if you can't remember what you do to others, it'll come back to you. None of us can escape."

"I think I should get going," he stood and Flaky followed him back to the front door. "Yeah, good luck," for what, he didn't want to know. Maybe he should move back to the city. He grimaced, "I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Die then," she deadpanned and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
